


TTS drabble - The Shard

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Near Death, OT3, Other, talla magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: This is a collection of mostly short one-shot ideas. Almost all are unbeta'd and written originally in or for the TTS discord server - now posted here to keep it as a collection.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	TTS drabble - The Shard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of mostly short one-shot ideas. Almost all are unbeta'd and written originally in or for the TTS discord server - now posted here to keep it as a collection.

Addam kisses Rune's hand softly as Rune brushes the hair off of his face with a trembling hand. "It was an honor to love you," Addam whispers - pain streaking through his voice. It hurts almost as if the pain was his own. 

"Addam no - not like this, please not like this." And it's a bitter echo of the words he spoke before he faced Rurik. Except now it's Addam who's dying. A shard of the cursed glass sticks out like a sword tip from far too near to his heart and they have no magic, no sigil or potion to stop it from spreading and taking Addam's life. A dark web crawls out from the wound and with each pained breath, Rune sees that Addam's fighting the inevitable for just a few moments.

Addam's name trickles out of his throat again and despite the hellscape around them Brand's by his side a moment later - the little sting of pain from how hard he hit the ground is lost in the fear and worry that Rune feels through the bond as Brand takes them both in and understanding sinks in. 

"No" He growls defiantly but there's a wetness in his eyes that betrays him. His eyes flicker up to meet Runes for a second - searching for some sign that there's hope, a plan - anything other than this. 

"Brand." It's barely a whisper now but Addam's eyes drink him in and his face falls a bit more peaceful while Brand reaches to cradle his cheek. 

A wild sort of defiance blazes deep in Brand's blue eyes and Rune knows what he plans to do - shoots his hand out to stop him, to join him, and finds their fingers slotting together over the cursed shard in Addam's chest. If either of them touched it - 

It's on the tip of his tongue to say something, warn Brand, when a feeling like pure sunlight rushes through him. It's warm, apricot-honey golden and firey like spiced whiskey as it rushes through him -both of them - all of them? Then it spreads - shattered citrine light shimmers in his vision and he doesn't notice their joined hands dropping lower.

It's like he's breathing with lungs that aren't his own for a moment, seeing with more than his eyes which makes the world look like it was etched at the edges in hot hues. It’s impossible to know how fast time was passing, a million moments in one, but a moment later he blinks and he's aware of something like soft drawing charcoal flaking apart under his and Brand's joined hands. It crumbles to dust softly and falls away with the breeze - it feels like such a small thing that he's surprised it's caught his attention at all while this storm of heat-light swirls through him. Then the sooty shard is gone and it's skin under their joined hands - still bloody but somehow whole as if it were never pierced. 

The light flares brilliantly once, twice then trice, and fades like a comforting sunset leaving behind a touch of warmth, and reality resumes. 

A far brighter one. 

"Rune." Brand's voice is soft now and it feels like it echoes in his mind - like the space there had grown. He has just enough time to look down to where his fingers are entwined with Brand's and notice the lack of cursed glass and no wound before Addam takes a shuddering breath that snaps his attention to Addam's face. 

Then just because there's apparently not enough going on already - like the shimmer of ember-flakes fading back to red in Addam's eyes - Brand pulls Addam up to sit between them as he catches his breath. Breathless, Addam's first word encompasses everything as Rune realizes what he's feeling. 

"Tallas"

He barely has the word out before Brand's got his face buried against Addam's neck, a kiss pressed there before he's simply hugging him as close as he can and tugging Rune into the embrace. Addam presses a kiss as best as he can to whatever part of Brand's head that he can reach before one lands on Rune's cheek clumsily. 

It seems too surreal to be real but it has to be, Addam's thoughts are swirling over the new bond unrestrained and loud. The sheer joy of it all.

All his life he had dreamed and hoped he'd witness a talla bond - maybe even be a part of one and now -

"Tallas" Rune murmurs and Brand says it too with a startled, happy laugh. 

It's so much - hell a lifetime of being linked to one mind was one thing, two should be chaotic and disorienting but all Rune can think of now is that this feels right so very easy and right. 

"Addam!" This time the voice comes from behind them as Quinn limps forward, one arm slung over Layne's shoulder and Max running up to join them. 

"I'm ok Q-" The rest of Addam's words are lost when Quinn nearly trips over himself to hug him. They’ve already sprawled out on the ground anyway so when Max kneels down to hug Rune, Brand's quick to smile at Layne and nod at them to join in - followed by Anna who's near out of breath from running to them. 

"If you tell me Corbie's somewhere here too. . ." Brand threatens loosely. It's a quiet battlefield but a battlefield nonetheless. 

"He's with Queenie," Anna grumbles still hugging him. Quinn's still clinging to his brother when he speaks too. 

"I saw - I hate what I saw it was like - well never mind it was gross until the sunlight chased it away then everything got . . .hazy with magic and-"

"It's alright," Addam promises, rubbing a soothing hand over Quinn's back as meets Brand's eyes then Runes. "Actually it’s perfect now." He says.


End file.
